


Adrift on Love and Fate

by GwenhwyvarReads



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Romance, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenhwyvarReads/pseuds/GwenhwyvarReads
Summary: What if Ruby and Sapphire had been given a chance to go on a Honeymoon after their wedding instead of the Diamonds appearing as the worst of partycrashers?





	Adrift on Love and Fate

Sapphire had found a quiet place away from _la Piazza_; somewhere she could catch her breath and wait for the big surprise Ruby was planning.

The first day in Venice had been spent following the travel guide Steven had handmade especially for them - a guide that came complete with color coordinated tabs organizing everything by location, popularity, and timeframes of accessibility with endearing little footnotes in all the margins. He’d included a small camera with the guide. It was as much out of love for Steven as it was for her appreciation of art and architecture or for Ruby’s innate curiosity that they photographed everything. A photo album was waiting at home and so was Steven.

By pure coincidence, their honeymoon coincided with the _Carnevale di Venezia_. Or maybe that’s why Ruby and Steven had picked it. Sapphire enjoyed the occasional surprise, a rare but wonderful thing that Ruby had brought into her life, and so she’d left her darling little schemers in peace as they poured over websites, books, and teetering stacks of notes. She’d even avoided “peeking” at the future. Now she was almost blinded by the vibrant chaos of color. Elaborate and fantastical costumes filled her vision and she used the camera to create tangible memories. 

Not every place was amenable to photographs. They’d visited the _Bascilica di San Marco_ and been firmly told to put the camera away. Instead, they’d purchased a dozen postcards with historical trivia on them. Sapphire had an idea that Connie might appreciate them and made a mental note to look for more. Ruby found a package of multicolored pasta in whimsical (and somewhat vulgar) shapes that would amuse Amethyst. She could See how Pearl would react to them and calmly paid the merchant. Amethyst would be amused by that too. 

As a consolation, they tried to find Pearl an antique weapon to add to her collection, but gave up after a few residents expressed extreme distress at the question. They were saved when a bit of jewel-like color caught Ruby’s eye; a miniature sword of delicately colored Murano glass solved the problem. A mandolin hand-made by a family who’d spent generations crafting instruments seemed like a thoughtful choice for Greg and they’d picked-up a book of human “meep-morps” as inspiration for Lapis and Peridot. The pair had also considered an antique weapon for Bismuth, but had learned their lesson on that topic. At the last moment, Sapphire found a book on how smithery had shaped the course of human history. Ruby agreed with her that Bismuth would appreciate knowing the skills she’d taught a few of the human rebels had changed the history of an entire world.

She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered, curling the hand that held her gem close to her chest. The warmth of Ruby’s hand still lingered there and in the palm where Ruby’s gem should have been. It still felt strange to be physically separate after spending millennia as Garnet, but she understood Ruby’s desire to spend a little time individuals. Their existence together had begun as an impulsive act - a rebellion against fate that neither of them had been given time to think through. The wedding had been a choice made in the full understanding of who the other Gem was and what they both wanted. And just as they had so long ago, the two of them were taking a journey to new places.

The second day had begun much as the first. Ruby took a particular interest in the costumes that were obviously intended to be worn as a pair. Figures draped in flowing robes, one delicate and trailing silk butterflies and flowers and the other voluptuous and bearing an overflowing cornucopia and a crown of wheat, danced the timeless waltz of the seasons. Moons in black velvet washed in gleaming silver orbited their gold gilt suns in rich brocade. Each pair symbolized a partnership, the individual separate and whole in their own right, but coming together in balance. Ruby's thumb had stroked her knuckles as they passed a particular couple. One glittered in sheer silk and a frost of pale sequins and icy crystals, while the other blazed all the shades of crimson, the sunlight setting the deep red rhinestones on fire.

They’d gone on to browse for masks of their own. The most elaborate had been custom made and Sapphire had gotten lost in the history and traditions, when she felt Ruby jolt beside her. She started to turn towards the canal to see what had been so interesting, but Ruby stopped her with a kiss that took her breath away. The world spun giddily as she was twirled around and dipped low. Then, just as abruptly, she found herself set back on her feet as Ruby rushed away, calling over her shoulder that she had an amazing idea and would catch up with Sapphire that evening.

Sapphire leaned against the railing, tilting her face into the breeze and breathing in the faint salt tang of the Adriatic. The setting sun turned the waterway into a flow of molten gold and liquid fire, even it cloaked the white marble and plaster buildings in deep shadow. Their dark silhouettes loomed around her and Sapphire shivered, despite being indifferent to physical cold. While the sun had been bright, she'd been able to wander the city alone without feeling too lonely. Now Sapphire wanted her Ruby, a Gem with fire at her core to match her passion for life, to come keep her in warm company.

In the distance she could still see the winged lion on its pedestal. It wasn't Lion, who might have appreciated napping in such an odd place but wouldn't have looked half so majestic. And that would have been perfect. Time and Ruby had shown her that, despite the aristocratic status she'd been created for, grandeur was not what she wanted. Outside of the coldly organized and predictable Absolutes of Homeworld, there existed a sprawling universe filled beautiful and chaotic Possibilities. Perfect in its imperfections, because life had become a creation of her own making - of _their_ making. 

Her feet had wandered with her thoughts, carrying her away from the waterway she knew and taking her down unknown paths until Sapphire realized she was lost. Shadows crowded in and the far distant music faded away until the only sound was the soft lapping of water in the little canal she'd followed. There was no more sidewalk left before her and she hesitated to go back in the darkness.

“Ruby!”

The cry echoed across the water, but Sapphire knew it couldn't have been heard. A fine mist rose from her lips as she breathed the name of the Gem she needed most. She was still staring disconsolately into the darkness when she noticed a faint light drifting slowly down the canal towards her. The bright point on her horizon grew until it became a little gondola.

The flickering light from dozens of candles danced merrily in Ruby’s eyes as she looked up at Sapphire. She didn't hesitate to take the hand extended out to her, the lacy fringe of frost melting from her gloves, and stepped down into the boat. Roses and lit candles filled the interior of the gondola; Sapphire inhaled the heady scent of the flowers and allowed herself to be seated on a silky pillow. Ruby didn't let go of her hand until she'd pressed warm, lingering kisses to the silver ring on her finger and then to the blue stone glittering in her palm. 

“Do you like it, Sapphire?”

Sapphire's palm was still tingling from the heat of Ruby’s lips as she brushed aside her thick bangs. As a point of pride and a blatant demonstration of their abilities, the Court Seers always left their eye covered. A Gem capable of Seeing the path of Fate could navigate without the trivial input of physical senses. It was a habit she’d never been able to break, but Sapphire wanted to look at Ruby, not as she had been or as she might become, but for who she was in that very moment. 

“I love you.” 

The grin that spread across Ruby’s face made Sapphire feel like she was falling in love all over again. No. The wonder and excitement of infatuation was no more than shallow waters compared to the depths of trust and devotion they'd discovered. And were still discovering. Love and Fate were not streams that ended in stagnant pools, as she had once believed. They flowed on and on, joining other rivers and streams until they were encompassed by the living waters of oceans. Garnet. The Crystal Gems. Things that were part of them and more than them, but never greater than the source they sprang from. 

The lights from the _Ponte de Rialto_ seemed to wink as they passed beneath the bridge and the ornate _palazzos_ that lined the canal were lit in celebration of prosperity and history living on through the ages.

“Chin up. Chest out. Proud and elegant stance. Ruby the Gondolier!” 

The words were uttered _sotto voce_ and if Sapphire had possessed an organic heart capable of beating then it probably would have burst with love for this earnest Gem's efforts to delight her. And she was certainly delighted. Ruby's impulsivity lead to a degree of creativity that never failed to amaze her. Homeworld would have relegated this sentimental, imaginative Gem to a mindless soldier - a drone to serve their empire and be discarded when she was no longer useful to them. Of all the accomplishments in Sapphire's existence, being part of Ruby's journey to freedom and self-discovery was the most treasured. That her own journey had paralleled it was her greatest joy.

“Ruby…” she whispered tenderly, gazing up into warm brown eyes. Fate had been kind in a way should could never have Foreseen. Sapphire paused. “Ruby, where did you get this gondola?”

"Um..."


End file.
